narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hayate Gekkō
was a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. Appearance Hayate had short brown hair and dark eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back. Abilities Little is known about Hayate's abilities, except for his use of a technique on Baki that failed. This technique is called Dance of the Crescent Moon, which is an advanced technique that creates multiple clones of the user while the real person attacks from the enemy's blind spot from above. Baki commented that the village had many talented ninja after seeing that Hayate could use this technique and had mastered it at such a young age. He also possessed great speed, as he demonstrated during the Chūnin Exams when rushing in to stop Neji from fatally injuring Hinata. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc At first sight, Hayate appeared to be not in the best of health, as he had an unexplained chronic cough and eye bags. He is however scheduled to be the proctor during the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams, and as such, oversees the preliminary matches that will decide who advances to the final round. During the battle between Neji and Hinata Hyūga after an enraged Neji prepares to attack Hinata with the intent of killing her, he along with the other jōnin present stop him from doing so. After the preliminaries are completed and the participants are given a chance to train and recuperate, Hayate learns of Sunagakure and Otogakure's plans to invade Konoha overhearing the conversation of Baki and Kabuto Yakushi. Before he can escape to tell the Third Hokage what he had learned, he is sensed by the two and chased down. As he faces off with Baki, Hayate uses his Dance of the Crescent Moon technique on Baki, however the swing of his blade was too shallow and got stuck in his flak jacket. As Baki praises him for his skill and effort, he uses his Blade of Wind technique to kill Hayate. Genma Shiranui then replace Hayate as proctor for the Chūnin Exam finals. Trivia * The name "Gekkō" means "moonlight" and "Hayate" means "quick as wind" or "hurricane". Both are names of Japanese fighter planes from World War II. * Despite his relatively minor role, Hayate placed in the top 10 of the character popularity poll following his death and has continued to rank in the top 20. * Although his lover, Yūgao Uzuki, swore to avenge his death, Baki and the rest of Sunagakure have since become allies. This would make revenge difficult. * In an omake in the anime, Hayate appears in one of Naruto's "dreams" along with the third Hokage, telling him that it is time to leave. Written on Naruto's ceiling states, "Be sure to visit my grave sometime, and make sure to bring Konohamaru with you!" - signed The Third and Hayate. * In another omake in the Shippūden anime, Hayate makes a brief appearance as a ghost, floating behind Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno who are walking through the forest from a festival. The Third Hokage shows up soon after and scares them near to death. * In the Naruto OVA #3, he makes an appearance, though he is dead. * According to the Naruto databook: ** Hayate had completed 642 official missions in total: 56 D-rank, 83 C-rank, 407 B-rank, 96 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Hayate has a blood-type of AB (Rh-). References